Blind
by Mistakeland
Summary: Killua&Gon. Intenta no pensar en eso. Es un secreto bajo su lengua, algo que vive y respira. Y te ha besado, Gon. Así que ahora... ya lo sabes.


**« Hey.** Yoshihiro Togashi se lleva el crédito.

Está bien, el slash y yo nos conocemos pero... pero no somos tan cercanos, err. Sólo me agrada si la pareja es asquerosamente shippeable o si me lo pide alguien que me cae muy bien(?) Pero, tiene que gustarme una pareja de cada fandom que conozco, ¿no? Porque... bueno, es natural. Supongo. ¿Y quién diablos es más adorable que Killua? Nadie, btw. Y... su fetiche con Gon. (Yolosé). Así que, eso. Comenten, muchas gracias :3.

* * *

**Blind**

«No te vayas,

Vete y déjame ir contigo»

_(—Gon._

—_¿Sí, Killua?_

—_Estoy aburrido)._

Desde el principio Killua notó lo afortunado que era de conocer a Gon (o de llamarlo amigo, mejor amigo, de respirar su mismo aire). Desde el principio supo que sería fuerte, que cambiaría vidas y que arrancaría sonrisas y lágrimas como ramilletes de flores, (igual que él roba y roba dibujos de sangre). Que tenía que cuidarlo (quererlo), protegerlo (sentirlo) ya fue otra cuestión, una que tardó más tiempo. Gon cree que puede comerse el mundo (eso piensa él, al menos, y Killua sabe lo imposible que es contradecirle), pero cuando va a atragantarse Killua lo golpea y lo llama idiota y lo distrae. Es su amigo. (El mejor). El problema inesperado ocurre cuando sucede algo que cambia completamente la situación.

Y desde ese punto de vista... bueno, Killua nunca ha sido del tipo cobarde. Razonable: desde luego. Pero es listo (eso pensaba) y prudente, y lanzarse en una carrera suicida nunca ha sido su estilo. Al contrario de Gon, por supuesto. (Eso demuestra los gustos de Killua).

_(—Oh. ¿Y qué quieres hacer?_

_Killua sonrió. Pregunta correcta. _

_Equivocada)._

Al comienzo sólo fue él. El chico interesante con la caña de pescar y los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa sincera. El epítome de la inocencia y la determinación. («Voy a encontrar a mi padre...») Si esa era la meta de Gon, la de Killua se centraba en él. («Si me lo permite, me quedaré con Gon por siempre»). Siempre. Killua se repite las palabras todas las mañanas cuando despierta, es lo último que piensa antes de dormir y es la razón por la que le late la sangre en el pecho, (el veneno devorando sus venas). Killua sabe, (admite), que tal vez no es lo suficientemente bueno (sin el tal vez, está bien) para permanecer junto a él, para reírse juntos, para dormir en la misma cama cuando no hay suficiente espacio sin siquiera parpadear. (O juntos, uno al lado del otro, en el suelo). Gon se duerme, entonces, y Killua contiene la respiración, los ojos muy abiertos y las manos convertidas en puños. Lo escucha dormir, (vivir), y sentir, y piensa que...

Que Gon es luz. Gon es aire, es sol, (luz, luz, luz). Es vida y nada más, es todo lo bueno que alguien podría desear (y odiar) y (a-m-a-r). Pero eso, por supuesto, es un secreto. Porque Killua es un asesino, y ellos son amigos, y los amigos no se aman. Bueno, lo hacen, pero no amigos como ellos. Amigos chicos. Normales.

_(—He estado pensando._

_Gon parpadeó. Killua siempre pensaba._

—_Y hay algo que quiero probar)._

A veces Killua quiere encerrar a Gon en una caja y protegerlo siempre. Si hubiera un elíxir que hiciera a alguien inmortal, Killua mataría a quien fuera para conseguirlo y luego ahogaría a Gon en él. Entonces estaría tranquilo. _Al comienzo sólo fue él_. (Al comienzo, sólo Gon era su amigo, sólo él, nadie más. No había tiempo de distraerse ni divertirse... «¿Quieres matar conmigo?»). Killua estaba (está) un poco torcido, pero sus sombras desaparecen con la sonrisa de Gon. (Luz). Se mueven todo el tiempo, como un juego de luces y sombras, blanco y negro. Vida. Muerte. Las caras de las monedas que representan cambian, (de vez en cuando), pero sólo unos cuantos segundos.

Porque Gon es su mejor amigo (y también) es el mejor.

_(—¿Qué dices? —insistió casualmente._

_Gon se rió._

—_Si tú lo dices, Killua... Vale)._

Killua siempre ha sido el más rápido. De ellos dos. Por su entrenamiento (psicótico) y especial en la lucha, por su capacidad analítica y sentido común en el ámbito mental. Pero aún así... Gon le gana. Gon nunca se rinde, (nunca, jamás). Gon es débil y llora por ello, Gon se niega a matar a alguien sólo porque ha ganado en una batalla, Gon gana y se alegra y grita y dice «¡Killua, Killua...! ¡He ganado!» Killua piensa _qué bien_ y deja de morderse la lengua, _que se acabe de una maldita vez debería ayudarlo Gon sé fuerte gánale._ No mueras. (Tú-no-puedes-morir).

_(—Genial._

—_¿Y qué hacemos?_

—_Bésame)._

Pero él no es perfecto, no puede resistirlo todo el tiempo. Killua sabe que Gon es más niño que él (y más adulto), pero Killua es astuto (es una serpiente, un zorro y, más que nada, un asesino) y no desaprovecha las oportunidades. Lleva demasiado tiempo deseándolo (¿cuándo ha dejado de negarlo y de cerrar los ojos, y amigos, y amigos que no se a...?) Ya no piensa la palabra, es un tabú. Sabe que si la repite acabará asociándola al nombre de Gon y Killua no ama ni siquiera a sus padres. (Él sólo quiere luz, ¿está bien? Sólo luz). Quiere iluminarse, bañarse en ella, sentirse ligero y tranquilo y... y saber que hay una oportunidad.

Que aún puede continuar.

_(—¿Qué...? —empezó Gon, perplejo. Killua no lo dejó terminar._

_Se movió y apretó sus labios contra los de él, más golpe que beso y más dolor que placer._

_Inexperto. Y asustado. Tan terriblemente asustado)._

Si un día Gon le dice «vete y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca» Killua considera que sólo hay una opción posible (matarse). Gon no es una persona que diga cosas así a la ligera y si le suelta algo de tal calibre a Killua, sólo va a quedarle la opción de matarse porque, la verdad, estar lejos de él... en malos términos... es estar muerto. No hay mucha diferencia. Requerirá algo de ayuda, por supuesto (¿tal vez su hermano o su padre?) Tal vez no decírselo a ninguno de los dos y hacerlo silenciosamente, tan doloroso como sea posible. Aunque no se comparará al silencio o a la oscura mirada decepcionada de Gon. Por eso Killua razona con Gon y por eso atiende cuando Gon razona con él.

Porque le importa como pocas cosas.

_(Y entonces, para sorpresa suya, Gon le devolvió el gesto. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que hacer, Gon quería volverlo un juego y Killua no dejaba de morder, de atacar como en cada lucha. Cuando Gon abrió la boca retrocedió —porque eso debía hacer, era un movimiento inesperado— y dejó que la saliva le resbalara por la barbilla._

_Killua tenía las manos y las rodillas apoyadas sobre el suelo y Gon estaba sentado, echado hacia atrás —atacado por sorpresa—. ¿Quién gana? ¿Quién es el mejor? Se separaron de pronto, buscando aire porque aún eran demasiado nuevos en todo eso para aprender a sentir y a respirar a la vez. El cabello de Killua le hacía cosquillas en la frente._

_Gon sonrió)._

Killua es como un ciego mirando a Dios, un idiota bebiendo luz y Gon es todo lo que quiere y desea y necesita. Gon es el mundo, el universo (y su espíritu). Le sonríe con los dientes afilados, los ojos atentos, la respiración agitada. Gon se echa a reír.

—Qué divertido, Killua.

Debería apartar los ojos. (No puede). Gon brilla demasiado, tan feliz. Killua lo mira y lo mira, hasta que se queda ciego. Nota el pulso en los labios, en la boca y en la punta de los dedos. Hace el amago de tocarle una mejilla pero deja caer la mano. Demasiado sentimental.

—Sí —dice—, ha sido divertido.

Sonríele, Gon. Finge que mira el cielo pero está tan consciente de cada una de tus respiraciones que le duele. (Y no lo dejes). No lo abandones. Intenta no pensar en eso (lo dependiente que es de ti). Es un secreto bajo su lengua, algo que vive y respira. Y te ha besado, Gon. Así que ahora... ya lo sabes.

(Ahora lo sientes).


End file.
